joke_battlesfandomcom-20200216-history
Cool Meme Team
Summary The Cool Meme Team 'is a group of contestants from Siivagunner's King For Another Day tournament, consisting of Big Chungus, Ugandan Knuckles, and Crash Bandicoot, or known in this case as Crash Woah. Within the Siivagunner lore, they believed that they were competing in the tournament at first, so they made it into an interview with Meowth. They were also kidnapped and killed by Monokuma in a game of Lie or Die, and tried to help secure Mr. Bean's safety after leaving the hospital before being run over by a 1972 Reliant Regal. They come back from these anyway with the UNO reverse card. During the actual contestants final boss battle againstUnrestrained HyperCam 2, the team, despite their shenanigans, helped Meowth and Wobbuffet keep the Gaylord Hotel guests inside and away from harm. After all this, they "won" Grand Finals, and beat both DJ Professor K and Mariya Takeuchi with "like 99 bazillion" votes. Since their "victory" they've made various rips on the channel. Powers and Stats 'Tier: 5-B '''to '''1-A | 5-B,' 4-A' to Low 2-C '''with the Chaos Emeralds, '''Low 2-C with the Super Emeralds''' | At least 7-B | Varies around '''5-B to 1-A, possibly even memetic Name: '''Big Chungus, Ugandan Knuckles and Crash Woah '''Origin: '''Siivagunner '''Gender: All males Age: '''Unknown | 16 years old | Likely around his teens '''Classification: Team of resurrected dead memes Powers and Abilities: ' |-|Big Chungus= Superhuman Physical Characteristics, Genius Intelligence,Regeneration (Mid-Godly; Scaled toTweety and Daffy, who can instantly return after being erased), Flight, Reality Warping,Summoning (Able to summon fat people as shown here), Teleportation, Toon Force, Plot Manipulation, Spatial Manipulation,Time Manipulation, Time Travel,Breaking the Fourth Wall, Lightning Manipulation, Body Control, Mind Control, Magma Manipulation,Telekinesis, Gravity Manipulation,BFR, Data Manipulation (As seen here), Immortality (Types 1, 3 and 5. The grim rabbit doesn't want Bugs' soul anymore), Duplication (As seen here), Text Manipulation (Both inside and outside of fiction),Weapon Mastery, Dream Manipulation, Dimensional Storage, Resistance to Mind Manipulation and Void Manipulation (Can survive in a void), Martial Arts (Has some experience with boxing and wrestling),Resurrection, Elasticity, Resistance to Gravity, Sleep, Darkness, and Fire Manipulation, Non-Physical Interaction (Can hit intangible beings), Can put out hellfire from Devil Daffy, Magic (As shown here), Transmutation (Turned bullets into flowers), Sand Manipulation (with Acme Quicksand), Shapeshifting (As shown here), Immersion (Can bring characters and objects from fictional works), Causality Manipulation (Granted and undid a wish that altered history) and Acausality (Type 1; Was unaffected by that wish and like Wile.E Coyote, should be unaffected from having a previous page of his own story altered), Preparation (As shown here), Cloth Manipulation (Can instantly wear his disguise by spinning around), Telepathy, Illusion Creation with the Mirror, Empathic Manipulation (As shown here), Biological Manipulation (Can use magic to change other people's hair and nail model. Can turn into a vampire version of himself. Has changed the structure of people's jaw and teeth), Life Manipulation, Plant Manipulation (with Magic Hat), Invisibility (with invisibility potion), Supernatural Luck (As seen here), Void Manipulation (Can erase living beings with a giant pencil), Creation (with art supplies and magic), Technological Manipulation (here), Sleep Manipulation (Can use hypnosis to put others to sleep and put himself with pills at 3:02), Attack Reflection (As shown here), Age Manipulation, Size Manipulation (As shown here), Transformation (with Hyde juice), Enhanced Senses, Heat Vision, Super Breath, Solar Energy Absorption, BFR with Phantom Zone Projector, Size Manipulation with Size Ray | Same as before, Conceptual Erasure, Regeneration (High-Godly), Large Size (Type 5 to Type 8) | Same as before, now gains access to the powers of The Infinity Gauntlet , Karmic retribution | After transcending time and space, Acausality (Type 1),Higher-Dimensional Existence, Large Size (Type 9), Cosmic Awareness |-|Ugandan Knuckles= - Base=Superhuman Physical Characteristics, Martial Arts, Self-Sustenance (Type 1), Hammerspace, Forcefield Creation (Of the fire and electricity varieties), Statistics Amplification (Can enhance his movement speed with Speed Shoes), Size Manipulation via Grow and Shrink, Invulnerability (With the Invincibility Monitor), Can sense the Master Emerald whether it was broken or not, Chaos Emeralds, and even Sol Emeralds, Can use the Master Emerald and control its powers, Can glide through the air and dig through the ground, Surface Scaling, Resistance to Extreme Cold, Cosmic Radiations (Unaffected by the environment of space), Poisons and Chemical Products (Can travel through the most dangerous areas of Chemical Plant Zone without any trouble), Homing Attack, Vehicular Mastery, Weapon Mastery, Afterimage Creation via Boost Mode, Paralysis Inducement, Can punch the ground hard enough to create an omnidirectional shock wave that disorientates, dizzies opponents, or causes a small volcanic eruption, Can see invisible objects with his Sunglasses, Non-Physical Interaction (Can hurt ghosts and spirits; Was able to harm King Boom Boo even after he had phased into the ground), Limited Electricity Manipulation (Can summon lightning bolts), Earth Manipulation, Fire Manipulation, Limited Time Manipulation, Transmutation via Ring Time, Durability Negation (With Uppercut), Paralysis Inducement (Via Stun), Healing, Resistance to Gravity Manipulation - Super Ugandan Knuckles=All of the previous abilities on a dramatically enhanced scale, Self-Sustenance (Type 3), True Flight, Spaceflight, Aura, Afterimage Creation (Passive. Has a constant afterimage), Chaos Energy Manipulation, Invulnerability, Positive Emotions Empowerment, Passive Forcefield, Resistance to Mind Manipulation - Hyper Ugandan Knuckles=All abilities of Super knuckles on a greatly enhanced scale, Afterimage Creation (Enhanced from before, as he now has multiple constant afterimages that follow him), Shockwave Generation (With the Gliding Shockwave Attack, Hyper Knuckles causes devastating tremors that damage all enemies in his vicinity)}} |-|Crash Woah= Superhuman Physical Characteristics, Self-Sustenance (Type 1; Can breathe in space), Underwater Breathing (Type 3; Via scuba gear), Invulnerability, Possession and Light Manipulation with Aku Aku (Can "jack" titans in order to completely control them), Expert Close Combat, Vehicular Mastery, Weapon Mastery, Stealth Mastery (Via Sneak Shoes power-up), 4th Wall Awareness (Gave the audience an eyebrow wiggle before jumping on the hog), Spin Attack, Double Jump, Superhuman Speed (Via Crash Dash power-up), Invisibility (Via Invisibility Crate and power-up from Team Racing and Nitro Kart), Intangibility (When invisible, is untouchable by lasers), Forcefield Creation with power shields, Explosion Manipulation and Shockwave Generation (Via Bowling Bombs, Tracking/Red-Eye Missiles and TNT/Nitro Crates), Air Manipulation (Via Tornado Tops), Chemical Manipulation (Via N. Brio Beakers), Flight and Spaceflight (Via jetpack, space motorcycle, Copter-Pack and magic carpet), Attack Reflection (Can deflect energy projectiles), Time Manipulation and Time Stop (Via time crate. Can also temporarily slow down time for his opponenets/racers via N. Tropy Clock), Water Manipulation (Can shoot water from his mech), Fire Manipulation (Can leave trials of flame behind himself with barrel of gunpowder and shoot fireballs while riding a tank), Ice Manipulation (Via Freeze Crate and Ice Mines), Electricity Manipulation (Via pogo stick, electric shield and Static Orbs), Weather Manipulation (Via lightning item in Bash), Vibration Manipulation (Can create shockwaves with Super-Charged Body Slam), Homing Attack (Via firefly and Homing Energy Orb), Sound Manipulation (Via Sonic Ring), Energy Projection (Via magic carpet), Paralysis Inducement (Via Electro Stun Beam in Bash), Sleep Inducement (Via "Z" power-up in Bash), Possible BFR (Via Warp Orb), Size Manipulation (Can manipulate the mutant's size to store them on his pocket), Summoning (Can drop an anvil on his opponent by tagging them with the Anvil status), Toon Force, Regeneration (Mid; Can survive being flattened as seen in racing games), Teleportation (Via Travel Pass), Statistics Amplification (Can physically upgrade himself via Mojo. Doubles his speed via Speed Shoes), Status Effect Inducement (Can stun anyone with one kick via Aku Aku emblem), Duplication (Can make clones of himself with The Makeanotherinator), Resistance to Electricity Manipulation (Survived electrocution a few times) and to Mind Control |-|Together as the Cool Meme Team= All of the members' powers/abilities combined to a higher degree, Reality Warping for each member, counter-attack/reversal with UNO reverse card, resurrection, and possible plot immunity 'Attack Potency: '''Varies from '''Large Star Level to Outerverse Level | Planet Level,' Multi-Solar System Level' to Universe Level+ with Super/Hyper Ugandan Knuckles | At least City level | '''Ranges from '''City Level to Outerverse Level Speed: '''Ranges from '''Massively FTL+ to Irrelevant | Sub-Relativistic+, Massively FTL+ with Super/Hyper Ugandan Knuckles | Supersonic+, higher with Crash Dash ability. Massively Hypersonic+ (Capable of dodging lightning attacks of Crunch empowered by Lo-Lo, voodoo enemies, Ee-Lectric, etc. Piloted a spaceship that keeps up with Oxide's ship which flew at these speeds) or higher reactions (Can dodge N. Gin's mech lasers) | Irrelevant, possibly Memetic Lifting Strength: Unknown, possibly ranges from Universal to Irrelevant | '''At least '''Class 10, unknown with Super/Hyper Knuckles | Superhuman | Ranges from Superhuman to Irrelevant Striking Strength: ''Ranges from '''Large Star Class' to''' Outerversal''' | 'Planet Class+,' Multi-Solar System Class' to Universe Level+ 'with Super/Hyper Ugandan Knuckles | At least '''City Class | Ranges from ' 'Durability: '''Ranges from '''Large Star Level to ''Outerverse Level'' |'' Planet level+, ranges from Multi-Solar System Level to Universe Level+ with Super/Hyper Ugandan Knuckles | At least Mountain level, far higher with Aku Aku's invincibility | Ranges from City Level to Outerverse Level Stamina: 'Infinite, possibly memetic | Very high, infinite with Super/Hyper Ugandan Knuckles | Very high | Ranges from very high to memetic 'Range: 'Ranges from universal to outerversal | Standard melee range. At least Universal+ with Super/Hyper Ugandan Knuckles | Standard melee range, higher with the Wumpa Bazooka | Ranges from standard melee range to outerversal 'Standard Equipment: 'Unknown, but has possesed the Infinity Gauntlet at least once. | None, but has gotten the Chaos and Super Emeralds a few times. | Wumpa Bazooka, jetpack, Aku Aku and the mech suit, all of which being much higher in power. | Varies, possibly all of the above by certain conditions, UNO reverse card. 'Intelligence: '''Genius | Above average | Varies | Varies, genius with Big Chungus '''Weaknesses: '''None notable. '''Keys: Big Chungus | Ugandan Knuckles | Crash Woah | Together as a team See Also: '''Big Chungus Others '''Notable Victories: Notable Losses: Inconclusive Matches: Category:Characters Category:Rabbits Category:Sonic The Hedgehog Category:Toon Force Users Category:Reality Warpers Category:Memes Category:Fourth Wall Breakers Category:Shapeshifters Category:Higher Dimensional Manipulation Category:Spatial Users Category:Time Users Category:Text Users Category:Data Users Category:Time Travelers Category:Size Manipulation Category:Size Users Category:Transmutation Users Category:Casuality Users Category:Tier 5 Category:Tier 4 Category:Tier 3 Category:Tier 2 Category:Tier 1 Category:Memetic